


Creme

by Skeletor



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Boners, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor





	Creme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notatallginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/gifts), [tippycollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippycollins/gifts).



It was a day in the land of the uk place when the vamps where sitting down in a room that they were in and sitting down in it, the room that they were sitting down inside of the room that they were sitting in, when suddenly, the one, conor, said to his pals::: "helo pals, what say we go get some iced cremes, for they are good to me"

All of the members of the band the vamps agreed. They wanted this creme,, so they walked out into the cold wasteland of russia, which is where they were at that time of their short miserable little fucking putrid lives. 

"Cone, where can we git the creme in russia in this big snow??? It is many and i am no scoundrel to be dying in SNOW" asked brad, ambling sexily towards cone, exuding extacy from his 'strils. 

Tristan then was like "fellas,,,,,fellas,,,,,,,,,,,,, all this extacy is maken me whant more of the creme, please tone it down, also bec i dont want to tell my mom on u"

"TrisTAN my BRO" screached contor while pulling out chunks of his own arm hair, "WE WILL GET THE CREEEEEEEEMES"

Just then, james straight up fucking died because they all beat him to death for being a cunting and left him to bleed out in the snow. Their plan had worked. 

"It is cREME time" they all whispered in unison, over and over, but they knew they would never get the cremes. 

Slowly they circled around james's's corpse and kneeled down, as they began to consume his soon to be frozen flesh. "AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaeEeaaAAAAA" they shriek-whispered while chewing feverishley. James was down to nothing but bone in the matter of minutes. Their plan was complete. 

"That was good to me" said connnor, completely erect in the penos. They all were

FIN


End file.
